


FYUb7286

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a year after her son's disappearance, he is found wondering the streets, Connie visits her son in the hospital.





	FYUb7286

Toby fidgeted anxiously in his seat, trying not to bite at his hands, someone was visiting today.

Someone they told him was his mother. He looked up at the sound of a door opening, watching as an older woman with brown hair entered the room, she stared at him for a moment, nervously, before taking a hesitant step forwards, "Toby?" she said, quietly, Toby didn't answer, only watching her suspiciously. She walked closer, before sitting across from her son.

They watched eachother for a few moments, before Connie began to cry, "oh, Toby, I was so worried, I-I thought-thought you where dead, but then there where sightings, a-and-"she cut off, not wanting to continue. She glanced at her son's stomach. There was a very noticeable bump. Connie glanced away, "I'm just.. glad your safe now" she said, Toby glanced down, "ye-yeah" he muttered.

Connie shifted, "I was... told" she said, gesturing at Toby's stomach, Toby put an arm protectively around his belly, shrinking away from her. Connie bit her lip, nervously, "i-its okay, Toby" she said, "your my son, I-I know you don't remember, but- please-" Toby watched as she began to break down, uncertain as to how he should treat the situation. After a few moments, she managed to calm down, and sat quietly for a bit longer, thinking.

"Toby" she said, quietly, not looking at him, Toby glanced at her, "huh?". Connie shifted, nervously, before continuing "I-I'm sorry". Toby tilted his head at her, "I shouldn't have let you run into the woods that night" she said, gently, she tried to put a hand on her son's shoulder, but he flinched away. Connie glanced down, "I know you-" she choked up for a moment, and then swallowed the lump in her throat and continued "you don't know who I am, but I promise I'll help you through this"

Toby stared at the ground for a moment, before speaking "why do I ca-care?" Toby muttered, Connie looked at him, "yes, honey?" she said, trying to sound comforting, Toby growled, "don't call me tha-that" he snarled. Connie flinched back, "I-I'm sorry" she said, after a moment, Toby continued, quietly, "my... son" he muttered, speaking as though he had only just learned what the word meant. Connie watched him, uncertain as to how she should proceed.

"I-I was scared, am, sca-scared" he said, quietly. He sat for a moment, picking at his bandaged hands, "they said theres something wrong with the child", Connie glanced at him, "it can be scary to find out something like that" she said, "but I promise-" Toby cut her off with a sudden bout of laughter. "I told them, I told them... What he was" Toby stood, knocking the chair over in the process, "they blamed the drugs!" Toby laughed, but it was becoming clear to Connie that this wasn't out anything resembling amusement, "there weren't any drugs, i-it was real,it was all real" Toby stared off, at nothing, until someone else came in, "times up".

Connie glanced at her son, "I'll visit again, as soon as I can" she said, "I promise", Toby did not respond.


End file.
